Borders
Borders, stylized as BØRDERS, is a Fantage Animated Series made by Sammydew2. The series is about a young goddess and a young demon meeting together in a setting where the afterlife and the underworld are seperated by a magical border, due to a war 18 years prior to the story. This series has a disclaimer in every episode before the title sequence, stating that the series contains mature content that may not be suitable for a younger audience. Characters *Irene: One of the main characters of the series. She is a 17 year old goddess and the daughter of God and Lilith, the rulers of the middle world (Earth) and the afterlife respectively. She wants to live life for herself and is often curious. *Shadow: One of the main characters of the series. He is an 18 year old prince and the son of Daevas, the ruler of the underworld. Unlike most of his kind, he despises constant lust and his father's favorite hobby. *Lilith: The current ruler of the afterlife, Irene's mother, and the one who summoned the border. She directly raised Irene, and thus knows her best. She is able to get visions of the future. *God: The current ruler of the middle world (Earth) and Irene's father. He cares for his daughter, but since he never had time to directly raise her, he often wonders how to treat her. *Daevas: The ruler of the underworld and Shadow's father and the one who started the war. He is sadistic and enjoys having fallen angels killed. He is able to get visions of the future. *Christina: An angel who fell in love with Daevas 18 years prior to the series. She had to part with Daevas and the son they had together, Shadow, due to the war between angels and demons. *Bianca: An angel who is a friend of Irene's. She is the one who tells Irene about her discovery of the "mirrored image" of their world. *Alicia: Another friend of Irene's who is very hyper-active and not afraid to be herself. She always calls Irene "Princess", which is more comfortable for her to say. She is also Currently looking for her missing sister. *Kayla: Sister of Alicia who went missing 2 months ago prior to episode 4, presumed to be dead by Irene and Bianca, killed by Daevas's command in episode 2. *Tim: A demon who is a friend of Shadow. Like many of his fellow demons, he enjoys lust and constantly has dirty thoughts. Despite this, he is at least caring enough to be Shadow's friend. Plot For hundreds of years, Angels and Demons lived in peace. Angels, having two rulers, brought them more light than they could Imagine. While Demons loved being in the light, it pained them. Their "king", or as he calls himself, hated how the Angels always had this light and happiness. They fell into war. For years God had to stop watching over the middle world, in order to stop his pregnant wife, Lilith, from participating in battle. The war only lasted a year, since the light was too much for the Demons, and were pushed back into the underworld. Lilith created a barrier secretly with celestial magic, which kills the user if they use it against another being, she avoids this with the spell she used, leaving her and her unborn child unharmed. The barrier was created to where no Angel or Demon could cross. And peace remained once again. The series begins with a saddened Christina giving away her child to Daevas, the child's father, due to the war where angels and demons must be seperated by a border between both worlds. As Christina is one of the angels, she makes Daevas, one of the demons, promise to raise their child for good and not to punish him should he fall in love with an angel. Daevas promises and takes the baby with him as Christina tearfully bids him goodbye. 18 years later, Irene, daughter of God and Lilith, is nearing marriageable age and is being arranged to marry, much to her disappointment. Her mother gives her the choice of finding someone she loves, and if she doesn't find one by a deadline, she instead will find a suitor. One day, one of her angel friends, Bianca, tell her about an area where a mirror of their world exists. Despite knowing that the area is the border between her world and the underworld and knowing not to go there, she curiously decides to sneak out after midnight and discovers a boy on the other side of the border there. The boy is revealed to be the prince of the underworld, Shadow, who is strangely unlike many of his kind. The ruler of the underworld, and his father, Daevas, currently enjoys his hobby of having angels who accidentally fall through the border publicly murdered, while his demons spend many of their lives in lustful activities. Before Irene went out to check out the border, Shadow had a dream where a girl in a strange light tells him, "I love you, Shadow". Haunted by this, he declines his father's offer to continue his father's tradition, much to Daevas's anger, and curiously goes by the border, where he meets Irene. The two introduce themselves, and upon being asked how he got here, Shadow tells Irene about his dream. Realizing what the words of the figure in his dreams meant, Shadow asks Irene if he can get to know more about her. Irene, puzzled by the situation, agrees anyway. Two months later, Alicia, a friend of Irene and Bianca, is accused of the disappearance of her sister, while being yelled at by other angels. They keep calling her a "rogue angel" who turned on them, until Irene steps in and defends her. Everything is silent and the angels bow to Irene, leaving Irene shocked as she is not used to being treated like royalty. Irene later checks on Alicia, who is crying in Bianca's arms. Irene tries to console her, but Alicia blows up at Irene since she is never treated this way, and blames herself since she is "not like normal angels." Irene yells at Alicia for thinking that, saying "If we never acted like ourselves, the world is never normal," while opening her arms to give Alicia a hug. They go to Alicia's home and Bianca stays upstairs with her while Irene waits. Bianca comes downstairs after Alicia passes out. They are both concerned for Alicia, and then they start to talk about her sister Kayla, whom they both think is dead, since the last time they seen her was two months ago in the forest. Irene leaves to go home as instructed by Bianca. Irene goes to meet up with Shadow, still freaked out about the angels bowing to her and the concern for her friend. Shadow notices she is upset, and wants her to vent. Irene asks if he ever gets attention as a prince, without telling him that she is Princess of the Heavens. Irene is silent for a bit until he asked her what is wrong again. Irene tells him everything while crying, leaving Shadow in thought afterwards and proceeds to tell her to smile and be there for her friend, like he is doing with Irene right now. She tells him she would do anything to have him across the border with her. Flustered, Shadow walks forward and says, "Someday... I promise you... it will happen." Trivia *The series had a short preview of the first episode before its' actual release. *The series was inspired by the YouTuber Aphmau. Category:Animated Series Category:Fantasy Category:Mythic